A telecommunication network power system usually includes an AC-DC stage converting the power from the AC utility line to a 48V DC distribution bus and a DC-DC stage converting the 48V DC distribution bus to a plurality of voltage levels for all types of telecommunication loads. Both stages may comprise isolated DC-DC converters. Isolated DC-DC converters can be implemented by using different power topologies, such as flyback converters, forward converters, half bridge converters, full bridge converters, LLC resonant converters and the like.
As technologies further advance, bus converters have been widely employed in the telecommunication industry. The bus voltages may be divided into three categories, a 12V bus voltage converted from a 48V input dc power supply, a 48V bus voltage converted from a 380V input dc power supply and a 12V bus voltage converted from a 380V input dc power supply. A bus converter not only converts the input voltage from a higher level to a lower level, but also provides isolation through a magnetic device such as transformers and/or the like.
The intermediate bus voltage such as 12V may function as an input power bus for a plurality of downstream non-isolated power converters. The downstream non-isolated power converters may be implemented as step-down dc/dc converters such as buck converters, step-up dc/dc converters such as boost converters, linear regulators, any combinations thereof. The downstream non-isolated power converters operate under a tight control loop so that fully regulated output voltages are fed into their respective loads.